


Goodnight, Sweet Dreams...(Alt Title: Goodnight Virgil)

by SmellySlimeyTrash



Series: The Fox and his Vices [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Antisemite Remus, Antisemitism, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Consentual sex turned rape, Cooking, Cooking Omegas, Cooking Vore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Don't trust an Alpha, Dubious Consent, Eating Omega's, Eating Omegas, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Forced Piss Drinking, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hating Omegas, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Humiliation, I guess???, I just want to nail home how shitty Remus is, I mean it's thinly veiled, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Logan knows deep down it's fake, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Inaccuracies, Mind Manipulation, Morning After, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Omega Abuse, Omega Verse, Only because I didn't feel like struggling to find one, Pain, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot edition, Possible medical inaccuracies, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sadistic Bastard Remus, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Slurs, Some Plot, Sounding, Suicide Attempt, Torture Porn, Urethral Play, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, alphas are dicks, blink and you'd miss it, hint of plot, it's very slight, just one, piss drinking, seriously, slight antisemitism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellySlimeyTrash/pseuds/SmellySlimeyTrash
Summary: Just the 1st part in the Series exploring if Remus was a serial killer, who's his victim this time?Virgil!**I will be updating tags as I post each Chapter**
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The Fox and his Vices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Bedtime Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I just took my anxiety meds with wine, how are you doing?
> 
> **READ THE FUCKING TAGS OR SO HELP ME ODIN I WILL BREAK INTO YOUR HOME AND STEAL YOUR FUCKING KNEECAPS!!!**  
> **MAJOR TW/CW: GORE, SEXUAL TORTURE, SNUFF**
> 
> ****DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18****
> 
> ****SERIOUSLY DON'T READ THIS****
> 
> Please let me know if I missed a tag!
> 
> Also, this fic is by far much more intense than my other two, and I am so proud of that!!
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE TAGS DO NOT READ THIS FIC!!
> 
> IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE VIRGIL KILLED/HURT/MAIMED, DO NOT FUCKING READ THIS FIC!!
> 
> DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!!
> 
> Also, I do apologize for any and all medical inaccuracies, I am not a doctor, nor do I know any doctors, though tbh I really want to befriend a trama doctor, mainly for making sure my fics are medically accurate. Unfortunately I suck at talking to ppl, so that probs won't happen, oops.
> 
> Main Pair: Virgil/Remus  
> Side (But consistent throughout the series) Pair: Remus/Logan
> 
> Now On to the filth.  
> I hope you enjoy it!!!!!
> 
> [The wine was a Pinot Grigio if ur wondering and yes I'd recommend it]

Logan looked around the basement, admiring the workbenches and large array of tools his boyfriend had built or "borrowed". 

Ignoring the sounds of the panicked young man, who'd been hastily but securely tied to a specially built table, a modified st Andrews cross or as he called it, "Alpha's Best Friend". Logan had shoved a gag into the Omega's mouth, put a blindfold on the omega, and complete it all by putting a thick hood over the Omega's face, just to let the identity of the Omega be a little bit of a surprise to Remus. Logan let his hands wander over the stitching of a rather plain leather bag on an island table that stood a few feet away from the cross and the crying man. He hesitantly unlatched the clasp, and peered inside, carefully he laid out each tool, spacing them evenly from each other to create an eery display.

Scalpels, barbed rods, whips, foldable canes, pliers knives, each tool was special. At least to logan they were. He looked up and saw a special knife, fixed lone on the wall. He went over to it, and carefully plucked it from the wall, letting himself marvel at it, it's hilt decorated with diamonds and gems. The blade was thick, and rather long, appearing more like a sword than a knife, memories of meeting Remus flashed before his eyes. His breath catching, feeling the thrill of that moment, the fear, the chemistry, the cold steel on his throat, Remus's cold piercing eyes. He took a deep breath, quickly but carefully put the knife on the table, feeling overwhelmed with the memory. 

The sound of heavy work boots on wood startled him. Then a familiar voice.

"Babe I'm home!! You said you had something for me?" Remus said, sporting mud-caked boots, heavy-duty work pants, and a stained and slightly torn white shirt, over it an expensive, though thoroughly worn leather jacket, special made. 

"Y-yeah, Yes! Come on down to the basement, I was just setting it up for you!" Logan yelled from downstairs. Logan had relaxed considerably since they moved out to the country, yeah it was a long drive to work, at least for logan, but the security of avoiding spying eyes, well that made every second of the now 1 & 1/2 hour drive worth it. 

"I'll be down in a sec," Remus said, taking off his heavy coat, then heading down to the basement, not caring about the mud he was tracking throughout the house, too excited to care. As he headed down the stairs he saw the familiar sight of a shape on the cross, writhing and squirming. 

"Oh, my," Remus said nearly jumping down the rest of the stairs. He got to Virgil. Logan then moved to the stairs, standing on the second step, almost as if readying himself to run in needed. Remus always got scary when he had a new kill ready, it was hot and scary and deadly, and Logan loved it, he lived for it.

Remus stood there, his hands tracing small lines in Virgil's body, completely focused on something else entirely.

"D- do you like it?" Logan said, fidgeting with his keys, concerned at the lack of a response from his boyfriend.

"I-" he let his hand graze a small scar on Virgil's stomach, earning him some whimpers and tears. "I love it! It's perfect. Do you want me to-" Remus trailed off noticing how Virgil's breathing had picked up significantly since their conversation started.

"Yes, the legs and arms, I have a new recipe I've been dying to try. Do you need," he said trailing off, noticing how little attention Remus was giving him. "How about I come back down later?" Logan said turning to the basement stairs headed to the kitchen.

"Sounds good." Remus said, then turning to Logan, "Hey, I love you." He said, Remus's hand now having migrated to Virgil's inner thigh, who's fear had now turned to pure panic.

Logan stopped, and blushed, then quickly turned back to Remus, "I love you too babe." He said turning to go upstairs before stopping abruptly. "Oh wait! Before you start, please don't forget about the video camera!" Logan said slightly gesturing to the camcorder attached to a tripod, in the corner, Remus's shoulders slouched a bit, annoyed at having his fun be delayed again.

He quickly rebound "of course babe, Can do, I know how much you love to watch." As he said that, logan gave a satisfactory nod then headed up the stairs to start prepping. As soon as Remus heard the door to the basement close, with a heavy thud his demeanor changed, openly expressing his frustration. He wheeled the camcorder over, locked the wheels then made sure to appropriately position the camera to get a full view of Virgil and Remus.

He clicked the little red button and a red light lit up on top of the camcorder. "Now we're in business!!" He whispered to himself, finally excited to get started.

Remus stood there, the omega in front of him, bound, gagged, blindfolded, shaking, and filthy. He scowled at the omega, he'd always hated, HATED omega's, stupid, weak, pathetic creatures, always getting in the way. He strolled up to the omega and started to undo the hood around its head. As he took the hood off he recognized the omega as Virgil Johnson, an omega he'd seen many times before, delivering the paper, always late, with that stupid retarded smile.  
-

Virgil whined and pulled at his restraints, that left him exposed, spread eagle. Remus walked giddily up to Virgil, and with one hand on the omega's inner thigh, he whispered into the omega's ear.

"You are going to die, I am going to fucking kill you." As what Remus said clicked in Virgil's head, so did the panic. Virgil thrashed and screamed, or at least tried to, tears streaming down his face, a guttural cry coming from his throat. Remus sighed then punched Virgil in the face and the gut.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FAGGOT!!!" Remus screamed, he then grabbed Virgil's throat with both hands and squeezed as hard as he could. "You try that shit again and I'll fucking remove your eyes, GOT IT!?!?" He yelled seeing the omega's face turning a rather pretty shade of purple or at least it was pretty in Remus's mind. As he felt Virgil's thrashing, attempts to shake Remus's death grip on his throat free start to fade, Remus let go.

Now gasping for air, choking, and coughing the gag making breathing difficult. "I am going to remove, the gag, and blindfold, you already know what will happen if you scream, I've had bigger and scarier men in your exact position, none of them ever stood a chance, so don't try anything, I can drag this out as long as needed. Struggling will only change how long it takes me to put you out of your misery. Understood?" Remus said, feeling his dick twitch, excited with having some fresh young meat on his table for once.

Virgil nodded, terrified, still wracking his head for any way he might make it out of this alive. With that Remus took the gag out of Virgil's mouth, then removed the blindfold from Virgil's Eyes, as Virgil's eye's got used to the bright light inside the basement, a single bulb right above him, he recognized Remus. 

"What the fuck?!" Virgil said, pulling at his restraints. He'd always gotten bad vibes from Remus, who was usually on the porch smoking a cigar when Virgil ran his routes, always receiving a snarl and a scornful look as he'd pass their house. Virgil would always haphazardly throw the paper in Remus's yard, preferring a messy job over the threat of being approached by the angry Alpha. 

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? You omegas have forgotten your place in society," As Remus spoke he stripped down, completely bare, then donned a large butchers' apron. "At the bottom of the food chain, today you will serve your true purpose as entertainment and nourishment for an Alpha." As Remus finished changing, his clothes placed in a plastic baggie in the far corner of the room on one of the tables against the wall, Virgil felt panic rise in his chest, this couldn't be real, he thrashed and pulled at the restraints, "NOnonononono, please I'm sorry I-" Virgil blabbered, then interrupted by Remus coming over and placing his hand firmly on Virgil's throat. 

"I will not tolerate pathetic begging, I can do a lot worse than killing you, don't test me." Virgil could see malice and rage in Remus's eyes, he didn't doubt that Remus could do so much worse than killing him, seeing the large array of tools on the walls, his mind began to fill with horrific imagery of all the things Remus could to do him. He took a shaky breath and tried to steady his racing heart. He choked out an apology, hoping to appease the bloodthirsty Alpha. Virgil's mind racing trying to find anything he could use to escape, hoping cooperating might buy him some time. 

Remus let go, a smile growing on his face. "Perfect, now, let the party begin." He said, giving Virgil a sadistic smile, then turning around, to grab some things from the table

Remus grabbed a scalpel and a melon baller from the table, keeping them by his side, as to keep them out of view from his guest, he turned back around to face Virgil. He stood there for a few moments taking it all in. He reached his hand out, gingerly touching Virgil's ankle, he slowly guided his hand up Virgil's leg, stopping at Virgil's limp dick. Remus looked up at Virgil before he started slowly stroking Virgil, who quickly became hard. 

"Doesn't take much, does it? That's what you were made for, to be fucked, and bread, that's it. Your whole existence is for someone, of actual worth, to use abuse and consume you. You have no other use." He said his finger making swirls on Virgil's cock head feeling the accumulation of pre-cum on his finger."

"Fuck you," Virgil said in a slight whisper, teeth clenched, avoiding eye contact with Remus. 

Remus stopped, then tightly squeezed Virgil's cock and balls. "Sorry, what did you just say?" Remus said, leaning in closer to Virgil's face, his anger seeping through his attempt at a calm demeanor. 

"I SAID FUCK YOU, YOU SADISTIC FUCK!!" Virgil said then spitting in Remus's eye. 

Remus saw red, he took a deep breath and wiped his face clean. He turned around and grabbed 2 more tools & pocketed them all tools he'd grabbed, then started on further restraining Virgil's head. 

"What the fuck are you doing!?!?!" Virgil said, which Remus replied with a hard punch to Virgil's gut, which left him gasping and tears forming in his eyes. 

Remus waited, with an annoyed face as Virgil tried to get his breath back. When Virgil's breathing had returned to some semblance of normal, Remus came around to stand by Virgil's shoulder, pulling out the two tools, eyelid distractor, to keep Virgil's eyes open. He forced them on Virgil's eyes, forcing his lids open, then he pulled out the scalpel. 

"I should cut out your tongue for such disrespect, but," He said holding the scalpel close to Virgil's eye. "I think I have something even better." He said then bringing the scalpel closer to Virgil's right eye, now only centimeters from his eye. 

"NONONONO!!!! PLEASE I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE!!" Virgil screamed as Remus brought the scalpel close to Virgil's eye, desperately trying to get his head free of the iron grasp of the restraints on his head.

"Don't move, I might decide to remove that disgusting Jew nose of yours," Remus said, annoyed at Virgil's pathetic begging. 

Remus stayed like that for a few seconds enjoying watching Virgil's panic grow. Remus pulled back and plunged the scalpel into Virgil's right eye, the eye burst squirting fluids at Remus's face. Remus twisted the scalpel, pushing it deeper into Virgil's skull, twisting and turning the blade. Virgil screamed and howled the pain engulfing his whole skull. Tears streamed down his face. Remus harshly scraped the walls of Virgil's eye socket, he then grabbed the melon baller, using it to scoop out the mush, what was once Virgil's eye's. Virgil's screaming got louder as he saw Remus take the remnants of his eye and plop it into a blender, he had a horrible feeling about it. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RETARD!!" Remus screamed heading back over to Virgil, holding the scalpel centimeters from Virgil's left eye. 

Virgil struggled to quiet himself, he could still feel the wet warm mush of what was left of his eye in his sockets, bits of skin and flesh clinging to the walls of his eye socket. He felt like his heart was seconds from giving out, he was starting to pray that it would give out, at least then he'd be dead. 

"Scream and I'll take the other eye," Remus said, showing Virgil the now bloody and dull scalpel. Remus then took the melon baller he had, and inserted it into Virgil's Right eye, scraping and digging into the soft wet flesh, cleaning out the socket. Virgil clamped his mouth shut, struggling to not scream, what remaining sight he had begun to blur, he prayed he'd pass out. 

Remus, noticing Virgil zoning out, took the scalpel and jabbed it into Virgil's right arm, which caused Virgil to reflexively scream. 

Remus then pulled the scalpel from Virgil's arm and jammed it deep into Virgil's Right eye, then twisting and scraping the sides of his eye socket. Virgil's screaming got louder, his throat felt raw, and he was sure he'd lose his voice soon. A thought which terrified him, considering how ruthless Remus was. Remus, once done scraping each socket clean, picked up the flesh, and dumped it into a Tupperware container on the workshop island. 

He smiled, wide and maniacal, a plan for who he'd save the parts for, already forming in his head. 

"See that wasn't hard if you'd just shut your pathetic fucking pie hole you wouldn't be in this situation. Now I want you to admit that this is your falt." Remus said, his dick now hard as a rock. Remus was a little sad about deciding to remove the eyes so soon, now Virgil wasn't going to be able to see what Remus was going to do next, oh well, he'd make a note of that for next time.

They waited, the basement silent, except for the sobs of Virgil, and the dripping of blood on the concrete floor. Virgil fought to catch his breath, to find a way to calm down enough to speak, the silence and possibilities of what Remus might be planning next made Virgil's head spin. 

"Hurry up retard1! What's fucking taking so long!?!?" Remus said annoyed at having to wait.

"I- Its" Virgil said trying to fight past the crushing feeling in his lungs. "It's my fault, I'm sorry, please no more, Please I'm sorry, please," Virgil said, he felt like crying, but no tears came out. He realized he might not have tear ducts anymore. Remus let out a dramatic sigh. 

"Omegas are useless annoying stupid creatures, however, you are the worst I've ever met, disgusting, horrible, hell even you knew you didn't deserve to live!!" Remus said, his hand grazing the scores of cuts adorning Virgil's arms. Remus paid particular attention to a large scar on Virgil's left wrist, it went from the bottom of his hand down to nearly the middle of his forearm, it was jagged and rough, indicative of the sutures having been picked at.

"You knew you didn't deserve to be saved," Remus said, running his hands down the length of the scar. Virgil began to cry, or do the closest thing to crying considering his lack of eyes. Blood replaced tears, as Virgil remembered that night, he hated himself, that hatred filled him and engulfed him. "You know you wasted perfectly good medical tools, that could have been used to save someone," Remus paused to take in how devastated Virgil was. "actually worthy of life." 

Remus then turned and grabbed a tool he had made. The Priest's Friend, a Sounding instrument, on it welded barbs, facing up. It went in easy enough, but couldn't come out without basically shredding the person's urethra, it worked better with cocks as Remus had found out, but it worked regardless.

"Now, for my favorite part," Remus exclaimed, moving to be in between Virgil's legs, he gently grazed Virgil's inner thigh. "I will admit, I do hate most all things about Omega's, but one thing they do reign supreme in is how much of a beating they can take. I've had Alpha's in your same position who's hearts were threatening to give out by this point." As he said this his hand glided closer to Virgils cock and balls. 

Virgil began to panic, "No, please, not that, please!!" he begged, too scared to try to pull on his restraints terrified of angering Remus further. Remus gently started to stroke Virgil's dick, "Be a good bitch and get hard for me." Remus said, then licking Virgil's cock from the base to the head. 

Virgil hated it, but it felt amazing, Remus knew exactly how to touch him, how to pace the stroking, it was maddening. Virgil felt himself getting hard, he tried to take deep breathes think of anything else, to remember who it was touching him. 

"Stay focused Virgil, if you can't cum, I'll take your balls, if you won't use them, then what's their point in being attached to you," Remus said speeding up his strokes slightly. 

Virgil let out a soft moan, he hated how much he loved this, he hated every second of it, he hated his body he hated himself, his breed, his everything. He felt so violated, how dare someone do this to him!?!? 

"Cum when I say so, you cum any sooner and I'll fucking rip out your balls!" As Remus said this his speed picked up the pace again, Virgil felt himself getting closer and closer to climax, he hated this, he hated how aroused he was, he hated who was touching him molesting him, raping him. Remus started playing with Virgil's balls, massaging them in his hand.

Virgil tried to stave off cumming, deep breathes, try to focus on anything else, the pain deep in his skull, the hot stiff air, anything. Remus took Virgil deep in his mouth, Remus was determined, and Virgil was losing the battle. Virgil felt himself getting close, as soon as Virgil felt the warm wet embrace of Remus's mouth he came, Remus coughed and choked slightly, caught off guard. 

Remus then got up and spit the saliva and cum mixture into Virgil's face. 

"FUCKING KNEW IT!!! Pathetic creatures!!!" Remus screamed in Virgil's face. 

Remus then angrily squeezed Virgil's dick, he dug his fingernails into Virgil's sensitive cock head. Virgil screamed, then an Idea popped into the Alpha's head.

Remus spit into his hand and returned to jerking off, the now incredibly sensitive Virgil, watching the pathetic omega struggle and thrash beneath his touch got him so hard, he felt himself start dripping precum. Remus unzipped the small square on his apron and aligned his cock with Virgil's asshole. Feeling this Virgil's thrashing became more erratic. 

"NONONO!!" Remus grabbed Virgil's neck, and, using it as leverage, thrust deep into Virgil, he kept thrusting one hand on Virgil's neck squeezing tightly, the other on Virgi's pathetic cock, stroking him keeping him wildly overstimulated. As he raped Virgil a thin sheen of blood coated Remus's cock, that thin sheen quickly turned into blood dripping down Remus's apron, creating a pool beneath him. 

As blood dripped from Virgil's asshole, he felt himself getting closer to bassing out. Virgil managed to whisper out a "please." before he felt Remus cum in his ass, and then release his neck, Virgil gasped and gulped down the hot stuffy basement air, which now had a distinct stench of blood and sweat.

Remus let go of Virgil's sore cock, now completely enveloped in his feelings. He stumbled back a bit, before partially falling on the workbench, a few feet away, panting from exhaustion. 

"Fuck, That was, Amazing," Remus said, partially to himself, and partially to see the omega's reaction, then an idea popped into his head. "You liked it, no, loved it too, Right?" Remus asked or more-so said than asked. The last word in his sentence seeming more like a threat than anything else.

Virgil paused, praying he was misunderstanding the murderous Alpha.

"RIGHT!?!" Remus screamed, furious at having been made to wait.

"Y-y-yes," Virgil said praying that, that would be enough to satisfy the Sadistic Alpha holding him hostage.

Remus pushed himself up slightly, still putting most of his weight on the work table, "I said, You loved that too? RIGHT?" He said the last word with much more aggression this time around, his patience already so thin.

Virgil paused, wanting this to be fake, everything hurt, he wanted to close his eyes and when he reopened them be back home with his dog and cat, but he couldn't even close his eyes, this was real, so painfully real.

"I loved it, it was amazing," Virgil said, knowing he'd be crying if he could do that anymore, just wanting to be left alone, wanting, praying for some, for any bit of reprieve from this torture.

"I don't know if I quite believe you," Remus said still exhausted but tired of the omega resistance. He got up, and grabbed his special knife from the work island, and began to walk over to Virgil.

He grabbed Virgil's balls, pressing the knife into them, "Tell me, again, how much you loved me fucking you raw, how much you've deserved everything that's happened here," Remus said excitedly to see what the omega came up with.

Virgil felt his stomach churn, he didn't want to say anything positive about the traumatic experience he just had, he didn't even want to think about it. He felt the knife press a little harder on his balls, droplets of blood-forming where the knife was being pressed.

"Oh god, oh fuck, please, I- Uh, I loved it so much, I deserved it, all of it, I'm just a pathetic annoying Omega, Please I'm sorry!!" Virgil cried. "I am nothing but a disgusting horrible fuck toy," Virgil said trying to suppress how badly he wanted to cry right now.

"Hmmm, it's better." Remus paused. "But not good enough," Remus said, then quickly cutting into Virgil's balls, not quite severing them from his body. Virgil screamed, to which Remus responded by twisting the exposed testicles and yanking them hard, the tubes connecting his testicles to his body tearing and separating the testicles from Virgil's body.

Virgil's cries had died down to whimpers, he felt light-headed, he felt himself fading in and out consciousness, is this what hell feels like?  
His groin felt like it was on fire, his throat was sore from screaming and he began to wonder just how long his captor could, and would keep this going. Was he going to feel himself being taken apart, piece by piece??? 

Remus carefully took the severed testicles and placed them in the Tupperware container, which was now almost full. He turned around to see Virgil passed out from the pain. 

Remus then grabs a syringe filled with adrenaline, that had been placed on the island along with 3 other identical syringes all also filled with adrenaline, and stabbed it into Virgil's heart emptying the syringe's contents into Virgils's heart.

Virgil woke up screaming, his heart was racing. 

"PLEASE!! STOP THIS!!" Virgil cried. Pulling and yanking on his restraints.

Remus then turned back to the table, and grabs a special sound of his own making, with barbs down the length of it, making it more painful to insert due to extreme stretching of the urethra, but impossible to remove without horrific and permanent damage to the urethra. 

"I haven't used this on anyone yet, you lucky duck. You get to be my test subject." Remus said then grabbing Virgil's limp dick and slowly stroking him. Virgil cried, his heat was throbbing and he felt like someone had put glass where his eyes should be. He tried to close his legs or move away, something anything to getaway.

"Ah-ah-ah," Remus said his grip tightening around Virgil's cock. "Keep that up and I'll cut your pathetic dick off too, don't fucking test me." Virgil stilled, he tried to think of anything other than the steady stimulation to his cock, against all odds Virgil felt himself get hard. His breathing became labored, he hated how good this felt, his brain was at war with his body. 

Remus grabbed the modified sound, then he placed it at Virgil's tip, "I wanna hear you scream." Remus said, before slowly pushing the device into Virgil's urethra. 

Virgil could feel it enter him dry, his breath hitched in his chest, he fought the urge to make any noise, the last thing he wanted to do was give this sicko what he wanted. Then Virgil felt the razor, it sliced him up from the inside, he could feel how it was pointed up, he couldn't hold back anymore. 

"Takeitouttakeitout!!" Please!! STOP!!" Virgil said, praying Remus would listen. 

Remus responded by shoving the device deeper into Virgil's urethra. Earning him a scream. Remus then harshly pulled up on the device, the spears dug deep into the sensitive soft flesh, Virgil let out a scream, pulling and thrashing in his restraints. 

"STOP STOP STOP!! PLEASE!!" Virgil screamed, Remus responded by again shoving the device even deeper, and twisting it, blood pooled and spurted out of Virgil's cock. Remus pushed the rod in deeper till the tip was almost completely covered by Virgil's entrance, and the blood seeping from his cock.

"It's all in, now the fun part is removing it, but first," Remus says then walking over to the workshop wall and grabbing a scalpel and then moving V's dick aside slightly twisting the sound as he did so, earning him a hearty scream from the omega.

Remus twists the sound again, this time yelling at the omega as he does so. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" He then yanks on the sound, pulling it a few inches out, causing blood to spurt and seep out of Virgil's cock, Remus then took his time reinserting it in Virgil's urethra. 

Remus twists the sound in the opposite direction, then as Virgil wakes up and starts screaming Remus places his hand on Virgil's dick and starts stroking his member, making sure to squeeze Virgil's shaft enough to bury the spikes deep in his flesh. Causing Virgil to let out a choked cry, blood once again pooling at the tip of his dick.

"You ready Fag?" 

Virgil coughed and cried in response, whimpering, and begging for Remus to stop."

"Great!" Remus says then harshly ripping out the now blood-soaked barbed sound. Virgil screams and screams, as blood pours and pools from his dick. Remus then takes the scalpel and slowly and carefully starts making small cuts on Virgil's dick, close to the base, Virgil froze, unsure what to do, his brain fuzzy with pain. Virgil cried and blubbered on, begging Remus for mercy. This only angered Remus further, how pathetic omegas could be, he hated them. When only a small piece of flesh connected Virgil's cock to his body, Remus twisted and pulled Virgil's cock off, Virgil screamed his voice now hoarse and raw. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Remus screamed, tossing Virgil's cock aside. "YOU STUPID, DISGUSTING CREATURE!!!" Remus got up and put his hands around Virgil's throat, squeezing tightly. 

Virgil, sputtered and struggled to breathe, he prayed that this was the end, as he felt darkness surround him, Remus let go, Virgil involuntarily gulped down air, filling his lungs. 

"Fuck, I gotta piss," Remus said, before pausing and looking to Virgil. He then adjusted the headrest Virgil lay on. Positioning his head to be at a nearly 90-degree angle.

Virgil knew in his heart what was about to happen next, he shuddered, his neck ached with the new position, he heard shuffling and metal clanking, he hated that he couldn't see what was happening. 

Remus went back over to the workshop wall and started shuffling through drawers until he found an O ring gag. Remus then walked back over to Virgil. 

"Open your mouth or I'll start cutting off fingers," Remus said inches from Virgil's face.

Virgil hesitated then opened his mouth, Remus placed the O ring in Virgil's mouth, then let his fingers explore Virgil's mouth, Remus got up and started stroking his cock, an idea popped into his head, he then entered Virgil's mouth and after getting balls deep into Virgil's throat, causing Virgil to cough and sputter, Remus's sweaty balls pressing firmly against Virgil's nostrils, Remus emptied his bladder down Virgil's throat. 

"Swallow it all or I swear to god!!" Virgil did his best to swallow it all, the salty taste of Remus's cock and gross piss made Virgil's stomach turn. As soon as Remus had finished emptying his bladder, he started to move back and forth in Virgil's mouth, skill fucking Virgil, Virgil struggled to breathe, when Remus felt himself get close again he pulled out and aimed for Virgil's left empty eye socket, and came into Virgil's left eye socket.

The salty cum brought about new waves of searing pain. Virgil screamed. Remus took his finger and shoved it into Virgil's right eye socket, pushing as deep as he could, Virgil felt white-hot pain envelop his head. Remus pulled out, and put his dick back into Virgil's mouth, leaning over and grabbing the special knife from the island. 

He places the knife on VIrgils belly button and presses down steadily, blood seeps out, Remus pulls the knife towards him the flesh splits exposing Virigls' guts and fat. Remus felt Virgil's throat vibrating with his screaming and it did wonders, Remus felt himself get hard again. 

taking a deep breath Remus steadies himself and reaches in and finds Virgil's lungs, and starts to cut them out, more screaming and thrashing from Virgil, Remus takes the lung in his hand, and tosses it aside, he can see Virgil's heart beating rapidly, he takes his knife and stabs it into Virgil's heart, as Remus feels Virgil die on his dick, Remus takes a large bite of Virgil's heart, the taste of blood and flesh filling his mouth, he cums again. 

Remus collapses on Virgil' he lays there, his dick still in Virgil's mouth, panting, he slowly regains his strength and pushes himself off of and out of Virgil. 

Remus pushed himself off of and out of Virgil, landing on a workshop counter. Remus stays there, panting, his legs weak, and his mind foggy. 

"You need help with the body?" Logan's voice rang, startling Remus, causing him to jump. 

"Jesus Shi-, god damn it, fuck you scared me," Remus said pushing himself up. 

"Sorry, I can come back later if-"

"No, no, your timing is perfect." Remus said interrupting Logan "I'll get the legs, you do the arms." He said pulling a large knife from the wall and handing it to Logan. 

"Can do." Logan chimed before quickly turning to work on cutting the omega's arms off. He tried to remind himself that he didn't kill the boy, that it's not his fault, or at least that's what he wanted to believe, deep down he knew he was just as guilty as Remus, and he hated himself for that. He busied his mind with the menu for tonight, thinking over and over all the dishes he could make with the meat, and trying to not think about the meat and its history.


	2. Rotten Meat & Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice after murder meal, and an even nicer after dinner fuck.

Part 1: Rotten Meat

Logan was upstairs with the meat, he'd portioned it out, deboned it, and put most of it in the locked freezer in the basement, as he worked on creating a masterpiece, Remus worked on cleaning up, the mess of blood and bits of flesh that coated the basement floor, as well as cleaning all of his tools. He had already put away the Tupperware container with Virgil's eye, testicles, and other bits, in the locked freezer, labeling it with the omega's name and the date the meat had been harvested. As he cleaned he daydreamed about what his husband could be making. Logan was amazing with food, he'd gone to culinary school before leaving to join the police force. 

As Remus finished cleaning, he took off his rubber apron, throwing it on a hook before spraying it down with the hose. He then went over to the shower and scrubbed himself clean. After his shower, he grabbed a towel and headed upstairs, paused then turned around to head back to the basement and grab the tape. 

He and Logan had a ritual by now, logan did the trapping, Remus did the deed, and the disposal, Logan would cook. Aside from the actual killing, right after dinner was Remus's favorite event of the day. After dinner Logan and Remus would get some quality time together, Remus would put on the tape, and to the screams of his victim, Remus would fuck Logan's brains out. Remus loved it. 

Logan also enjoyed the time right after dinner, though he hated to admit it to himself, getting his back blown out while hearing your husband's victims final screams was an exhilarating experience, it made him feel special, invincible almost. Knowing how close he was to death, to a killer, and yet living another day, well it was the closest thing he'd ever felt to ecstasy. 

Remus put the tape next to the old box TV, it was the only TV Remus trusted, as it was the only one without the newer additions, like Bluetooth and wifi connectivity. As Remus got dressed he thought about Logan, and how thankful he was to have met such a helpful, man as his husband. 

However, with that gratitude acknowledged, he'd be lying if he said he didn't dream nearly daily of how it was going to feel to kill logan, he wasn't going to lie to himself, he knew, just as much as logan probably knew, deep down, that their arrangement wasn't permanent. It was as temporary as is a sheeps time is in the lion's den. That being said, he'd never let logan know this, he prided himself on how brainwashed logan had become throughout their time together.

"FOOD'S ALMOST DONE!!" Logan yelled upstairs, causing Remus to startle slightly. 

He paused, taking a deep breath to calm himself, "BE DOWN IN A BIT BABE!" Remus yelled back, annoyed at having been taken off guard. He took a deep breath and practiced a smile in the mirror, not that he felt that he needed to practice, it was more of a narcissistic compulsion, to see just how good he was at hiding his emotions. 

With that, he quickly headed downstairs. "So what'd you make tonight? It smells amazing." Remus said fixing his shirt. 

"Oh, thank you," Logan said blushing slightly "It's a tenderloin with garlic and chives, I hope you like it," Logan said as Remus entered the kitchen. 

Remus walked over to Logan and pulled him close, "I always love your cooking." Remus said before leaning in and kissing logan passionately. Logan leaned into Remus's kiss, this is when he felt the safest, Remus's lips were soft and he felt like he could lose himself in Remus's touch, though deep down he knew it was an act, Remus was a cold-blooded killer, there was no denying it, he'd watched the tapes alone without Remus prying.

It was horrifying, there was nothing in Remus's eyes when he killed, only pure rage, and hate. Their kiss broke and logan looked into Remus's eyes, they were filled with love, logan smiled he allowed himself to fall into a sense of normalcy. 

"I love you." Remus said, following it with a soft smile, "I love you too." Logan said in return, trying to get the sounds of the muffled screams of that young man out of his head. He could almost convince himself he hallucinated it, almost. They shared another short kiss, then their embrace broke as Remus turned his attention to the food, "Well I am starving." Remus said taking his place at the table.

"How was your day at work babe?" Remus asked waiting patiently for logan to take a seat as well. 

"It was pretty uneventful," Logan said then taking his seat, watching that as he did so, Remus began cutting up his food, "there was a small fight at the mall, nothing big, but someone did need stitches." 

"Lemme guess, " Remus said with some food still in his mouth, he swallowed then continued "It was by the liquor store again?" He finished, then taking another bite of food.

"Actually no, not this time, it was in Barnes and Nobel," Logan said still cutting up his food, trying to suppress his gag reflex. 

Remus looked surprised then paused to finish chewing. "A real honest go god fight broke out, at the fucking book store?!" 

"Yeah, two alpha's got into a tiff over if star trek or star wars was better," Logan said taking a bite.

"That makes sense, the alpha's part at least, though I didn't think Alpha's bothered with stuff like that," Remus said.

"Same, I guess you learn something new every day," Logan said then turning his head down, trying to focus on getting down as much of the meat as possible, not wanting to waste what was someone's body. The rest of dinner was spent with mostly silence, occasionally Remus would say something, and Logan would respond and try to engage. When they finished Logan was the first to bus his dishes. 

"I can take care of the dishes tonight." Remus offered, getting up and scraping some of his leftovers into the trash, a sight which felt like a reminder to logan at how little Remus saw others.

"No it's fine, I got it. You go upstairs, rest." Logan said, "You sure?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I got it," Logan said, and with that Remus went upstairs, logan quickly washed up, and joined his husband upstairs, not wanting to leave the man waiting.

\----------

Part 2: Nightmares

"That was, amazing. I mean DAMN you can cook." Remus said, laying on the bed, admiring logan who was in the bathroom finishing up with his nighttime skin routine after having taken a shower.

Logan smiled, trying to hide how badly he had started to blush by splashing his face with more cold water. 

"Well, you did help." he retorted, trying to do away with the self-hatred he felt in his stomach. "Speaking of which," Logan said drying his face then turning and heading back to the bed, crawling onto the still-made bed, "Could you..." Logan said glancing at the TV screen

Remus gave a mischievous smile, "Of course." He said grabbing the tape and inserting it into the TV. 

Remus then went back over to the bed. Logan nearly throwing himself on Remus, they started kissing and touching, Remus nearly tearing off logan's clothing, he turned him around and leaned over, whispering in Logan's ear. 

"Better be ready Darlin," he said before quickly ramming into logan, fucking him fast and hard. Logan let ous some wails feeling Remus ripping him apart, he could feel something warm trickle down his leg, he was sure it was blood, he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm having an absolute madman fuck him as he hated him. When logan felt he could hold back no longer, he could hear the sickening squelch of what was Remus gutting Virgil, he turned to see a small unfortunately low-quality image of Remus, crazy-eyed, guts in hand naked, and logan spilled over, Remus didn't slow down, the pain was grounding, he felt alive, he felt real.

Logan felt tears start to stream down his cheeks, he screamed as the pain grew, Remus now digging his nails deep into Logan's back, then right as logan felt he was going to have to beg for Remus to stop, Remus came, deep inside of him.

Remus then pulled out and collapsed next to logan, panting, his thighs, and dick slick with blood. Logan was shaking, face red streaked with tears, his whole body hurt, his thighs were too slick with blood, hot sticky cum slowly dripping from his raw bloody asshole. 

"You're gorgeous when you're like this," Remus said leaning over and gently caressing logan's face, then pulling him close and kissing him deeply. 

Logan melted into the kiss, all his problems fading away. This is what he lived for, the calm after the storm, a killer all for himself, existing as prey in a predator's den and living to tell the tale, or not tell, he didn't care, he felt special, loved, cared for. 

"Hey, let's get you in the tub. I have some ointment and painkillers with your name on it." Remus said, getting up, gently leading Logan to the bathroom. He sat Logan in the tub and started the faucet, the warm water stung, he liked it. 

"That a good temp?" Remus asked hand still on the dial, ready to adjust the temperature if needed.

Logan nodded, he felt out of it, like someone who'd just survived a particularly bad car crash, he hated himself for this feeling, he wanted to feel loved, cherished, why did he only feel that way when he was being hurt? 

"Hey, I love you," Remus said, gently touching Logan's cheek, breaking through the fog that had settled on Logan's brain.

"I love you too." logan said. He wondered if he said it out of honesty or survival? He realized he didn't exactly want to know. 

Deep down he knew he hated this, he hated every second of this, he was drawn to a flame and felt he deserved the burns he received. He hated himself, he hated what he found arousing, he hated everything he was doing, but like a sheep stuck in the lion's den, he felt forced to feed the predator he lived with, or face being eaten himself.

"Do you want me to get the bubbles or salts? Maybe light some candles?" Remus asked, and if only for a second Logan felt like he got a glimpse of what could have been, a normal healthy relationship until the sight of blood smeared on bathroom tile broke his focus. 

"Candles would be nice, my lavender ones, please, thank you," he said, a small smile appearing on his face. 

"Can do," Remus said, kissing Logan's forehead, before leaving to head to the closet where all their candles were stored.

As Remus disappeared from view, logan took a deep breath, then let himself sink into the hot water, his head resting on the hard bathtub wall. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine a world better than this one, he tried to let the stinging of his wounds melt into nothing. 

"Did you want some wine?" Remus's voice broke him from his trance. 

"I-I, Uh, Y-yes, please. Do we have any of that white wine leftover? The fancy one from that restaurant?" Logan asked, trying to savor the normalcy of the situation, a man caring for his lover. 

"The Flowers Charrdenay?" 

"Yes, that one." 

"Yeah, I'll check," Remus said, then getting up, his bathrobe just short enough to get a glimpse of scars that lightly sprinkled on his legs. Logan looked away, wanting nothing more than to pretend that they were a normal couple, or at least normal for what normal was for gay men for the times. He took some deep breaths, trying to slow his heart rate. 

He let himself sink into the hot water, letting the feel of the scalding water occupy his mind, he heard footsteps, Remus came into the bathroom, a single wine glass in his hand, in it a rather hearty serving of white wine. Then place a small tray over the tub.

"We didn't have quite enough for two glasses, I hope you don't mind the extra," Remus said gingerly setting the glass on the tray.

"Thank you," Logan responded, he said picking up the glass, and swirling the wine in the glass, then taking a hearty sip, upon tasting something off, he paused, deciding it better to swallow whatever most likely toxic substance that Remus had slipped in his drink than to spit it out.

"Something wrong?" Remus asked, knowing Logan wouldn't say anything but enjoying asking anyway. 

"N-No, It's, Uh, The wine, more bitter than I remembered," Logan said, then quickly taking another sip, some part of him wished that whatever he'd been given was actually going to kill him this time, he doubted it, Remus wasn't much a fan of poison, still a man could dream. He gave a weak smile to Remus.

Remus gave a smile back, it seemed warm, though definitely hiding something. Logan turned back to the drink, swirling it around in the glass again as if by simply swirling it around he could magically make the mystery drug simply disappear, or manifest into something far more sinister.

After a while, with no sign of Remus moving any time soon, he took another big swig, it hit harder this time, he felt lightheaded, had he been standing he was sure he would've collapsed. Logan hated this, he knew what was happening, he could taste it, familiar and salty, he turned back to Remus, and with the look Remus gave him, he knows that Remus was well aware that Logan knew what was going on, and that he liked it. Logan's stomach churned, he felt weak. 

Logan took a deep breath in, trying to steady his hand, he hated this, feeling once again like prey in a predators den. A short phrase shot through his head, as it had hundreds if not thousands of times since meeting Remus. "Just Survive." and with that, he downed the rest of the drink, and quickly set the drink back down. 

He stared daggers at the now empty wine glass, quickly feeling the effects of the drugs in his system. He looked over, seeing Remus now sporting a grin.

"You okay?" Remus asked, feigning concern. This wasn't the first time Logan had been drugged, nor the first time they both pretend the other was unaware of the events unfolding in front of them, it was a sic game at this point. Remus knew that Logan wouldn't fight this, that he couldn't get himself to, and he played on that.

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but instead of words, a mess of nonsensical sound escaped his lips. He clenched his jaw or tried to his muscles felt weak, pliable, like dough.

Logan could feel himself get sleepy, he turned to Remus, and smiled, a sloppy smile, Remus gave a smile back, though this time, all that logan could see was that same look of deep-seated hatred and disgust in his eyes. Logan could see it, and he wondered to himself, as darkness took him just how much longer it would be before the lion ate the lamb.

As logan began to slip into the tub, Remus got up, and moved the empty wine glass as well as the tray aside, and gingerly picked logan out of the tub, and laid him on the cold tile, careful to dry him off as best he could. He then picked out some clothes from their closet and worked on dressing logan, it wasn't easy, but logan wasn't a big guy, so all things considered it could be worse. When Logan was dressed in a soft pair of lion themed pj's, Remus moved to the bed to open up the covers, he then picked logan up bridal style, and placed him in the bed, careful to cover him up, and lay him on his side, on the off chance logan was to vomit, Remus would hate to have his husband die in such a disgraceful way. 

Then as always, he headed back downstairs, ready to dispose of the omega's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be 2 chapters, but I realized Chapter 2 was going to be like WAY too short, so that's why this Chapter is set up the way it is.


	3. Rotten Fleshlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets rid of Virgil's body, but not before having some more fun with him first.

Remus took the empty glass of wine, and the tray and set them on the countertop, then gently lifted Logan out of the bathtub, and placed him on the bathroom floor. Remus had done this before, and he rather enjoyed it, getting to touch and use his partner without all that annoying pathetic crying. He dried off Logan, paying special attention to his partner's cock and balls, as soon as Logan was dry Remus left to grab Logan's pajama's, as he sifted through the rather large array of pajama's, he settled on a wife beater and some boxers with fish decals on it. As dressed the limp yet vaguely conscious Logan, as he'd done a few times before, he would talk to Logan, about his day about the kill, sometimes, when he's made sure to be extra cautious to dose Logan with a generous serving of amnesiacs, he might even indulge in talking about how he planned on killing Logan. Logan was yet to remember those talks, though the idea that Logan might, remember the talks, now that was a power trip. Regardless of how powerful he felt, being in complete control of the man, in mind-body, and soul, even with Logan’s fetish for killers, brainwashing, and avoidance of conflict when it came to Remus, he wanted more, he craved it like a junkie did a hit.

"I know it's cliché but, I think it'd be neat to kill you with your own gun, specifically with the bullet that was meant for me, on the night that we met," Remus spoke as he struggled to thread one of Logan’s thin arms through a sleeve. "I mean what better a way to end this, than how it really should have started?" Remus said then giving a small self-satisfactory "there we go" as he finished getting Logan’s shirt on.

"Or it could be more spontaneous, heat of the moment, hearing you beg me screaming crying like the bitch that you are." He continued, turning his focus to getting Logan's pants on, which were longer, and always left Remus irritated, it wasn't that Logan only had longer sleep pants, just that Logan preferred longer pants, and socks, see he had a tendency to run cold, while Remus was always warm, the thermostat was always usually set to 68 or as low as 64, so Logan shivered most of the time.

Remus had been used to prior partners, girlfriends, and boyfriends alike, expecting much more of him, a nice night out, expensive gifts, which he could easily supply, and with it, a heavy dollop of guilt were they to ever try to question his motives or character. With Logan, however, he didn't need to do much, which had been a relief to some extent, though it left Remus with a very small list of things to pull from when it came to letting Logan know just how good he had it, so he usually turned to let Logan know how much he appreciated his "contributions", how easy it would be to frame Logan, or more accurately blow his cover while Remus himself stay hidden, and a healthy dollop of casually guilt-tripping Logan when he was most vulnerable, usually the morning after a kill.

As Remus fished dressing Logan, he pulled back the covers and maneuvered Logan under them, being careful to make sure Logan was on his stomach or side, on the off chance that Logan threw up, he didn't want him choking to death on it. Remus got up and took a deep breath, he still had some hard work ahead of him, though there wasn't really any part of killing that Remus hated, disposal of the body was certainly his least favorite, most of the time. This time, however, the omega, a younger boy who'd just been approaching his 19th birthday, was already rather light, the removal of his arms and legs had made picking the boy incredibly easy. Remus took the body out of the basement, and carried it out to the garage, tossing the body into the trunk bed.

It was dark and cold out; Remus could see his breath as he drove the truck down to the pig pens. When he arrived, he could already hear the pigs screeching as they knew what was about to happen. He usually would starve the pigs for a day or two before using them to dispose of a body, he’d been blindsided with this victim, so he hadn’t been able to do that, though there wasn’t much left of the omega, so he felt mostly sure the pigs would take care of it no problem. He got out of the car and walked around to the trunk. The screaming pigs got louder as he pulled out the corpse. 

He pulled Virgil’s corpse from the back of the truck, he bit his lower lip, active decay hadn’t yet set in, rigor mortis had just begun to set in. He usually preferred bodies, that had begun the active decay stage of decomposition. Rotting with maggots and skin that sloughed off the body easily. 

He groaned, tossing the body onto the hay covered floor, and unzipped his pants. He began stroking his partially hard cock. The omega’s body was cold to the touch, he grabbed Virgil’s ass as he stroked himself, once he was hard, he sat down on the floor of the barn and slowly penetrated Virgil’s ass. Remus let out a moan, as he steadily and slowly began thrusting into the corpse. He pulled out his knife and began cutting and carving away at Virgil’s face. “This is so much better when you shut the fuck up.” He said to the corpse, he hated Omega’s pathetic whining, it was too high pitched, and aside from being annoying, it gave him a headache. Omega's tended to be weak-willed, it was in their DNA, Remus felt he was justified in killing them, why else would God have allowed such a pathetic creature to exist if not for the entertainment of the superior creatures, Alphas.

He slowly began to speed up, he was used to fucking corpses much farther in their process of decay, the lack of a strong enough smell and the firm feeling of skin under his fingers left something to be desired, though to be fair, there was almost always SOMETHING to be desired when it came to omega's. He replayed killing Virgil in his head, the screaming, the blood, feeling the pathetic omega die on his cock, as all omega's should. He spilled over, cumming balls deep inside of the corpse. Remus panted he let himself get soft inside the corpse before pulling out. He got up, his legs shakey like a newborn deer, and one-handed tossed the body into the pigpen. Immediately the pigs screamed and squealed with excitement, and began digging in and tearing the body apart. Remus hopped into the bed of his truck, and lay down, staring at the night sky. Remus always enjoyed staring into the night sky, it was calming, reminded him of his insignificance in the whole plot of the universe. 

Eventually the crunching of bone and the wet sound of meat being devoured slowed down, Remus hopped out of his truck and took a look inside the pen, and sure enough, it was almost as if there'd been nothing inside the open other than the pigs, to begin with. He smiled, and hopped back into his truck, and drove home. He got back, and headed in, taking off his boots and heading upstairs. He checked on Logan, who was still clean and fast asleep. Remus got changed and got into bed, setting his alarm for 6hrs later. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I’ve been struggling recently, so this has been hard to focus on. I hope you like it!


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Remus' little fling with the omega, Logan has a hangover, or whatever you'd call it, and Remus reminds Logan of the gruesome night previous. 
> 
> As always 
> 
> **READ THE FUCKING TAGS!!**

Remus's alarm goes off and after at least 2 snoozes, he's up. He looks over at logan who seems only vaguely awake. He heads into the bathroom and fills a glass with water, and takes out a couple of ibuprofen, and places them all on Logan's nightstand. He pulls out a piece of paper and writes something down on it before getting dressed and heading downstairs. 

\--

Logan woke up with a splitting headache and a deep soreness radiating through his lower body. He groaned as he rolled over to face the nightstand, on it a glass of water, a small pill cup, and a note. 

[Good morning babe! I hope you slept well, Please drink up and take the ibuprofen I left out for you. I am downstairs cooking breakfast, please hurry up! I’d hate for the food to get cold while you are getting ready. 😊 <3]

Logan smiled slightly, he got up and took the pills, downing the whole glass of water in one go. He quickly got dressed and ready for work, as he descended the stairs the smell of pancakes, bacon, and hash browns filled the air. “It sure smells wonderful!” Logan said as he got to the landing. “Well I’d hope so, I tried a new recipe, I was worried it wouldn’t hold up.” Remus said as he plated Logan’s food.

“Oh, by the way, I took care of the omega, the pigs took a little longer eating but they got it all eventually.” Remus said while testing to see if the pancake on the griddle was ready to flip, he figured It was and flipped, it. It was a beautiful golden brown. “Ah! Perfect!” Remus exclaimed proudly of himself. Logan felt his stomach churn and a familiar sense of nausea take over him. He took a deep breath and forced himself to finish the food Remus had made for him. 

“It’s really good.” Logan said his mouth partially full with food. 

“Thank you.” Remus said, then plating himself some food. He munched on the bacon and leaned against the countertop. There was an awkward silence between them, Logan wondered how he’d be able to act normal at work. Remus wondered if Logan was getting weak.

Logan finished his food and put the plate in the sink. “Sorry I’d wash it but I think I’m late for work.” Logan said apologetically. He grabbed his keys and headed to the door, stopping to fix his uniform in the mirror near the door, Remus followed shortly behind. 

“It’s okay, I can take care of the dishes,” He said resting his arms on Logan’s shoulders. “You know I love you right?” Remus asked, his tone sounded genuine, however, they both knew it was a ruse, that didn’t stop Logan’s heart from racing, he tried to convince himself that it was real, he smiled blushing slightly.

“Of course, I do, I love you too babe.” Logan said then kissing Remus, who pulled Logan closer and kissed him passionately. They stayed like that for a few seconds, as the kiss broke, Remus looked at Logan with worry and concern.

“Please be safe, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Remus lied, he knew exactly what he’d do, or maybe who he’d do. Logan on some level knew this, how could he not? He wanted, no needed, to be needed, so he pushed that doubt down and smiled at Remus. 

“Of course, I’ll be careful.” Logan said then giving Remus a quick peck on the lips, and heading out the door. 

Remus watched as Logan drove away, he sighed and headed back to the kitchen. He’d do the dishes then go out and work on the farm, do some home repair and try to keep himself busy. 

He couldn't wait for their next toy. He wondered how Virgil's dad was dealing with the disappearance of his son...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad to be over with this one story in the series, I'll be working on the next part soon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!!

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that, hope you enjoyed it.  
> I am working on Chapter 2, I promise, but note, I have really bad ADHD so I'll b real w u fam, idk when Chapter 2 will be out, it really depends if my doc prescribes me ADHD meds soon.  
> So we'll see.  
> Also, plz no hate, I gave you more than enough warning in the Pre-Chapter Notes, as well as in the tags, if you read the fic that's on you, not me. If you are upset at me for what I wrote, I honestly don't give a fuck, go cry abt it.


End file.
